You build me up and then I fall apart
by Mitsuaki-chan
Summary: One-Shot / JeanMarco - Jean se réveille, il fait nuit, il fait chaud. Il ne trouve plus le sommeil, comme souvent. Et de fil en aiguille, ses pensées dérivent vers Marco...


C'était encore une triste nuit à laquelle il devait faire face. Souvent, il se réveillait après un rêve, et lorsque le voile d'illusion tombait, il sentait une étrange sensation lui venir : de la tristesse. Parfois même, quelques larmes se frayaient un chemin le long de ses joues pâles, et il les chassait avec amertume d'un geste irrité.

_Jean Kirschtein ne pleure pas. Jamais._

Il ne s'avouait pas fort, mais il ne s'avouait pas faible pour autant. Il aurait voulu enterrer son propre cœur dans le froid, le laisser geler, se briser, perdre toute son énergie vitale. Le délivrer. Mais quelque chose, sans nom ni visage, l'en empêchait pourtant. Comme une lueur d'espoir, trop faible pour lui procurer un sourire, mais trop importante pour qu'il se contente de baisser les bras. C'était comme une… promesse. Qu'il ne voulait pas briser, jamais. Surtout pas durant ces nuits sombres qui lui trouaient le cœur.

Cette nuit-là en faisait curieusement partie. L'air était tiède, l'été débutait. Un ciel obscur dominait l'horizon mais pourtant, une clarté estivale demeurait. L'impression de liberté était bien là. Celle, puissante, qui vous dit que vous pouvez tout faire, tout tenter, tout sacrifier rien qu'une nuit. Vous n'avez pas besoin de plus.

Jean se redressa dans son lit. Rien ne servait de lutter davantage, il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. De toute manière, l'aube serait bientôt là. Alors il frotta ses yeux de ses paumes abîmées et, dans craquement sinistre, s'étira le dos. Dans sa chambre, rien n'avait changé. Ni depuis la veille, ni depuis longtemps. Tout restait immobile, figé dans le temps pour qu'il n'oublie pas. Son cœur se serra, et il fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre pour chasser cette désagréable sensation. Non, il n'avait pas mal. Non, ça ne l'atteignait pas. Pas lui. Pas question.

Il se leva et, déjà habillé, sortit prendre l'air. Tout comme à l'intérieur, il était tiède, et il sentit vite une brise d'été caresser son cou humide de transpiration. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Jean leva les yeux vers le ciel et observa les étoiles. Elles donnaient tellement l'impression que l'horizon était vaste, qu'il restait des choses à découvrir, à voir. Il songea alors à Eren et son inéluctable passion pour le dehors. Pour tous les mystères inconnus ou laissés derrière eux. Les choses changeraient peut-être, qui sait. Mais pour l'instant, il avait débuté une mission suicide et, mitigé entre la fierté et l'incompréhension, il arborait l'emblème du bataillon d'exploration.

Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, très mal. Il ne s'était pas reposé depuis des jours, et la peur continue de voir apparaître les titans sans qu'il soit prêt à les affronter ne le quittait pas. C'était une période étrange : certains faisaient comme si de rien n'était, d'autres faisaient tourner le monde autour de ça. Jean était, comme toujours, entre les deux, un peu neutre, un peu je m'en foutiste, un peu ailleurs. Il ne se décidait jamais, parce que ça n'avait pas d'intérêt. En lâchant un long soupir, Jean s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche et s'allongea en écartant les bras. D'ici, il dominait le monde. Il pouvait s'envoler, et, peut-être même, se donner l'impression que tout était fini. Qu'il n'y avait plus, ni Titans, ni traîtres. Finie la guerre, finie la division infernale des habitants. Finies les expéditions suicides et les pensées vacillantes qui lui donnaient du courage – un peu. Cependant, lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur la réalité – le bâtiment, les rues désertes, les Murs de la ville tels les barreaux d'une cellule – il revenait durement sur Terre, et il était toujours douloureux d'abandonner ces illusions.

« Marco, belle enflure. » souffla-t-il dans la nuit silencieuse.

Elle ne répondit rien, à part peut-être un léger bruit d'oiseau. Ne dormait-il pas ? Les oiseaux devaient avoir leurs nuits pensives, eux aussi. Tout comme les êtres tourmentées qui, comme Jean, ne s'avouaient pas en pleine souffrance, tentant l'air de rien de repousser ce mot pour s'en convaincre. Mais au fond, au fond Jean savait. Il savait tout : qu'il avait mal, qu'il saignait, que ces nuits vides et dénuées de sens n'avaient qu'une seule cause, une. Il savait qu'il ne guérirait probablement jamais et que même si c'était le cas, il faudrait du temps. Beaucoup, de temps. Alors il fermait les yeux et derechef, saisissait l'envoûtante silhouette d'une réalité illusoire. Et lorsqu'il rouvrait les yeux… ça revenait. C'était toujours là.

« T'aurais pu m'attendre. »

Fatigué, il cligna plusieurs fois de suite. Les choses se présentaient un peu floues, un peu indinstinctes, et l'épuisement accumulé jusque là rendait sa vision brumeuse et incertaine.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'il distinguait nettement, dans ce chaos vaporeux. Il y avait des couleurs qui ne s'évanouissaient pas. Des sons qui retentissaient infiniment, en échos mélodieux et reposants. Il y avait une lueur, brillante, qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Et ça, c'était Marco. C'était son seul ami, le seul qui, depuis le début, avait cru en lui et, en dépit de tous ses défauts, avait su différencer le bon du mauvais, le faux du vrai, la personne qu'il était et celle qu'il s'apprêtait à devenir. Marco et sa chevelure brune de petit garçon, Marco et ses yeux sans cesse émerveillés par la simplicité du monde, Marco et son sourire chétif qui jamais ne se brisait. Il avait cette vitalité presque silencieuse qui se voyait seulement à cet air, sur son visage. L'espoir. La confiance. La promesse.

« Ah, sérieusement, mec. J'espère au moins que là où tu te planques, y a de quoi s'amuser. On s'emmerde ici. »

Et il se leva, sans bruit, sans un mot. Jean rentra à l'intérieur, à la même allure qu'il en était sorti. Comme un robot habitué dont l'itinéraire était ancré dans le sol. Il dépassa sans faire attention les portes de ses camarades. Sasha. Conny. Armin. Mikasa. Reiner. Bertold. Krista. Un ultime soupir conclut sa marche lorsqu'il pénétra dans la sienne, et après avoir fermé la porte, s'y adossa avec ennui.

« Reviens », chuchota-t-il si bas qu'il crut ne jamais l'avoir dit.


End file.
